


Lifting Up The Knight V

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Hospitalization, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc hesitates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifting Up The Knight V

**Author's Note:**

> I know I took so long and I apologize.

_"It was a matter of having a perfect world, but if course, having such a world would require sacrifices, immense sacrifices. Even those sacrifices wouldn't be enough for that perfect world."_

 

* * *

 

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Havoc. I'm happy to finally meet you properly. My name is Doctor Marco." Havoc's mouth went open wide at the shock of having this man in front if himself. he would never have figured this man to be the one and only Doctor Marco. The man had outstretched his arm to shake the blond man's hand and Havoc quickly took shaking it a little nervously for reasons he did not know.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you're acquaintance as well Doctor." The older man gave a warm smile and Havoc suddenly fell at ease and smirked. "How is your foot?" Marco chuckled deeply letting go of Havoc's hand.

 

"No broken bones."

 

"Wait." Mustang said suddenly. "You two have met before?"

 

"Ah, yes well we have somewhat - oh, and by the way, Edward sends a few words." Havoc said eyeing Mustang with amusement.

 

"I'm not interested in what he has to say right now or ever." Mustang said quite knowing what Ed's foul mouth could say to him.

 

"So you went and visited the Elric brothers then? How are they?" Marco asked. Havoc nodded his head.

 

"They're doing all right from what I saw and Alphonse looks to have more color in his face. The Chief - excuse me - Edward seems to be very touchy and stares out into space a lot. When I asked about it... well... it didn't go so well" Havoc informed them with a wince.

 

After his run in with the older man, Havoc had finally found the brothers' room and had seen Darius and Heinkel there and Alphonse had been awake as well, talking animatedly with the chimeras. Edward seemed uninterested with their conversation and was surprised to see Havoc at the doorway. He was easily invited to the conversation and noticed Edward had been in a daze while staring out into the hallway. Havoc then glanced behind himself to see what Edward was interested in. It was there hanging on the white wall. The big black public phone that was in the hallway.

 

" I have not visited them yet, but I'll be sure to see him. Maybe he'll say what is on his mind." Marco said. Havoc shook his head.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea. My ear is still ringing from his shrieks of rage." Mustang chuckled.

 

"Maybe sexual repression?" Mustang said smirking.

 

"Hmmm. Could be..." Marco nodded to himself, striking his chin.

 

"That kid is a big prude when it comes to that sir, not to mention horribly embarrassed. Remember his physical orientation and tests? He had eternally labeled that place as damned." Havoc reminded with light humor.

 

"That Fullmetal needs a therapist." Mustang sighed.

 

"Speaking of Edward," Marco said, "he had not used the Philosopher stone to get his brother back correct?" Mustang shook his head.

 

"It should be Edward telling you this, but he had gave something else as a toll... his alchemy." Havoc widened his eyes. Edward, who had outwardly announced and shown how much alchemy had meant to him had given it up?

 

"Wow... that's major..." Havoc noted.

 

"Indeed." Marco said. "Very noble as well. That is definitely better than using the stone, but I'm sure that they would've liked to help as well." Marco said. Havoc had tried to fight the urge but-

 

"They...?" he asked. Marco nodded.

 

"I've heard that Mustang has told you about my line of expertise as the Crystal Alchemist? Well as much as he deemed correct to tell you from his point of view, but..." The old man sighed. "Before I went A.W.O.L., I had been appointed by the Fuehrer himself to provide for his top alchemists Philosopher stones. My first attempts had failed until I had realized an important factor to this. So we had taken some Ishvalen monks during the extermination and then and there we had created the first Philosopher stone." Marco looked weary when he said this, Havoc had noted. He could only guess what that ingredient was and he felt his stomach twist in slight disgust. Marco looked like he didn't even want to talk about it, but still continued on.

 

"My men and I sacrificed them...and I regretted deeply and when I found the chance...I went away and settled myself in a village where they needed me the most. on me were the Philosopher stones.

 

"When I said they, Mr. Havoc... I meant the souls inside these stones. They are still there alive, but are used as an alchemic energy. I feel that they would like to help others in need, but it could never mean that they forgive of what I have done. Nothing could ever mend the things I have done." Havoc was at a loss when Marco suddenly pulled out the red stone. How did this man go through life always carrying the weight of souls on him wherever he went?

 

"That's the stone, Doctor?" Havoc asked. Reaching for it a little and ten drawing it back. The stone looked beautiful like a gem, a blood red gem. Such a wicked thing looked enticing and it was natural that the man was drawn to it. Marco smiled and gave the stone for the man to look at.

 

"It is the stone, Havoc" Mustang suddenly said. Havoc had forgotten he was there since he was so quiet.

 

It was silent for a moment, Havoc still observing the stone as if he could see all the souls in it and Marco smiled wistfully. If his calculations were correct, he could heal Havoc and make Mustang have his sight back. After then, the energy in that stone would be lost and useless. He had learned enough as a medical doctor throughout the years in the village and would happily go back to it with or without the stone.

 

"Mr. Havoc... I would like to propose something to you..." Havoc looked up at the man. "I have used this stone to heal many people in my village with many cases...I would like to heal - they would like to heal you. Would you let them have the last honor in healing a case like yours."

 

Havoc widened his eyes and quickly gave the stone back to the doctor and shook his head, his heart beating fast with anxiousness. Never in his life had he thought of the Philosopher stone healing him, not even in this moment. He quickly looked at Mustang and saw that his face held nervous anticipation.

 

"I-I don't think - this is -" Havoc felt his voice crack and stopped rambling.

 

"Havoc, the Doctor would like to heal you." Mustang said firmly like a commanding officer with his face hardened then it relaxed along with his voice. " Marco and I had planned this."

 

"Sir, I can't...not like this." Havoc shook his head and then furrowed his brows when he saw that the Doctor had a guilty look on his face. Why him? He felt a little pressured and couldn't help but think that this...all this was wrong. Souls, sacrificed souls to help his body? He felt like throwing up and put his hand on his stomach to ease the churning. He wouldn't do it. Not if his friend and commanding officer couldn't benefit from it as well.

 

"Mustang...you need it more than I ever could and-" he stopped speaking suddenly when Mustang quickly stood up, startling both Havoc and Marco and went to Havoc, grabbing his shoulders. How he could even tell where he was all a mystery to him.

 

"I don't deserve to use it if you don't Havoc! How could I use it when I know that someone, you haven't gotten to use your legs ever again!" Mustang calmed and then sighed softly loosening his grip. "What kind of superior would I be...what kind of friend would I be...so please...please..." He put his head on Havoc's shoulder. "Please, if you want to help me...let me help you. Equivalent Exchange." Havoc couldn't help but smile putting his hand on Mustang's back and patted it like he would do his younger brothers and sisters. Although he didn't like this idea one bit...he would do it, because his King had asked.

 

"Damn it...you are just like the Chief..."

**Author's Note:**

> New Tumblr account: lunasaga for updates.  
> Thank you to all my followers who waited for this.


End file.
